livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
HunterSession6Dump
HunterSession6Dump Back to Back Time I guess. Dramatis Personae. 0 Marco A. Campanella - The Lolicon Hunter 1 Abigail L. Adler - All loli scythe swinging angel 0 Alexia D. Edevane - All loli vampire loli in your shadow 0 Arai Kiyone - All loli anti-material rifle swinging oni A recap. 0 After finishing the job in Britain and acquiring a new addition to your collection 0 you are told by your informant that you have a job in Venice. 0 You are also given an accompanying job of protecting your informant on the ride there. 0 Which mind you is by plane. 2 It's the day after, and you and your ragtag bunch of lolis is standing outside the hotel. Abby stretches her arms as the three of you emerge from the hotel. Alex and the rifle are hiding in your shadow as usual. Looking around at the surroundings, Abby looks up at you. "So, where exactly is the airport?" 4 ". . .Good question." 1 "I'm sure she'll tell us." 0 "I think we should ask where we are first. . ." "It'd be in Cardiff." A voice rises behind you. You look back, and it seems that your informant was staying in the same hotel. That or she's good at sneaking up on you. "You'll be escorting me there, as agreed." 0 "So we're in Wales? Great." 4 "Oh? So there's no chances of a fight ON the plane?" 0 ". . ." "No, as I said yesterday Business class makes it easier to fight. It is simply a much more minute chance than on the commute there. Speaking of which. . ." You hear a car pull up behind you. Seems like your ride was here. Turning around, you notice a formal Jag. 0 "You know, we have five people, and only four seats available in that." 4 "Okay, who wants to sit on my lap?" 0 ". . ." "Isn't your vampire in your shadow, Mr. Campanella? I figured that would be unnecessary" She walks past you and climbs into the passenger seat of the car. "Afterall, the back seats three." 0 "Ruining my fun." 0 "And?" 4 "Well Alex can sit on my lap then. I don't wanna imprison her in my shadow forever." "As sympathetic as I am to have the poor thing trapped in your shadow Mr. Campanella, I would have to ask as the client that you do not let her out. It would be rather inconvenient for you to be in that position if an ambush does occur." 0 "You're no fun." 3 "And having three people in the back isn't?" 1 "Fine fine." "I would advise following your clientele's wishes if you wish to keep your current job." The three of you enter the car as the debate continues. "In addition, your two companions are small enough to not pose much movement restriction back there." 4 "You know, all of our weapons don't even FIT back here." 1 "I get the feeling you expect us to pile out of a moving vehicle." 1 "Fine." The car begins to move, the small town passing out of view rather quickly. "I sincerely hope you didn't expect to be fighting IN the car Mr. Campanella. That would be rather foolish." She looks back. "No I simply wish for you three to be able to exit the vehicle easily and quickly." 0 "I'm going to guess you aren't braking if we have to leave." 0 "You are stopping before we get out right?" 5 ". . .So why does that prevent Alex from sitting on my lap?" "I suppose if you are going to be this forceful about it, there's no helping it. Just be prepared to jump out of the vehicle at a moments notice still." She waves a hand dismissively in the air. Abby looks up at you, glaring. "Why are you so intent on letting her sit on your lap?" 1 "Oh? Do you want to instead?" 0 "Don't you feel bad? Having her cooped up in there with a big gun." 2 "She needs to see more of the world, ya know." Abby just continues to glare at you for a moment. "Well, I suppose you're right." She crosses her arms, and looks out the other window. You coax Alex out, and she emerges from the floor, and right onto your lap. She immediately takes to looking at passing scenery. 1 "Just wait till we get into a big city Alex." 4 Hug her from behind. 0 "You wanna trade places Abby?" You wrap your arms around Alex's waist, though there's a lot of room to be left thanks to her lithe figure. Abby's death glare can almost be physically felt on you. Alex seems to ignore it, though and continues to look out the window. 1 "Guess you're oblivious to human gestures, huh?" 4 Look at Abby, "You sure you don't wanna trade?" 0 Keep an eye out yourself for stray demons. She quickly ducks her gaze the other way, "Hmph! Who'd want to sit on your lap?!" You can see her looking back out of the corner of her eye. Shes cute when shes obvious. You begin to tease her more when the car suddenly lurches. "They're behind us." The informant looks back. 4 "Alex. Shadow." 1 Open the door and leap out. 0 "How far behind us?" Alex quickly descends into your shadow, the now familiar weight dropping on you. The car continues to accelerate, but whatever is chasing you seems to be catching up. "Buer. Not the most pleasant thing to run across." 1 Jump out of the car. "Cmon!" 4 Shoot lightning at it first. 0 "Wait, THE Buer or some derivative? " Pulling your torso out the window, you look back at the five legged monstrosity barreling down at the car. You mutter an incantation quickly under your breath as lightning gathers around your fingertips. The audible clap of thunder fills the air as you discharge a bolt at the demon. It seems unphased as the lightning impacts, though. 4 "Hey Arai, think bullets work on those?" 0 Shoot more lightning at it. 0 Jump. Just as you say this, you can see her yank the rifle out of your shadow. "We're about to find out." She leans out of other window and discharges a round at the demon. It strikes one of the demon's legs and staggers it. It doesn't seem to stop it for long, however. It quickly regains its composure and resumes barreling towards you. 1 "Aim for its head." 1 "Think you can enchant those bullets or something?" 2 Leap out of the car, you can leave ranged attacks to Arai. You tumble out of the car, and Abby follows shortly afterward. "I suspect this is just a projection Marc. Though that just makes things easier. We just have to cut it to bits." The car screeches to a halt a few dozen yards behind you, and you face the demon approaching you. 3 "I sincerely hope you're right about that." 2 Brace yourself. 2 Charge. "Buer wouldn't attack without a full regiment. I think he's just testing you Marc." She barely gets this out just as the demon leaps upon you two. She flourishes her scythe, barely keeping the five goat legs from pounding her to a pulp. Just as you move in to assist, a shot rings out and drives the demon several feet back with a splurge of blood. 4 Get it while its down. 1 Make sure Abby is okay. 0 Run past it, lure it away from the car. You take the chances it presents itself. Lunging forward, you drive your halberd well into the head of the beast, blood pouring out of the wound in gushes. In a display of 'only a flesh wound' it kicks two of its legs right into your gut sending you flying back. It's not exactly pleasant feeling. "The head isn't its weak point Marc! Cut its legs off!" 1 "You tell me this now?!" 3 No time to waste, go for the closest leg. 1 Let Abby start on it first. Ignoring what is most likely broken ribs, you charge forward and swing the halberd at a distance, aiming to chop off the nearest leg. It connects, but only makes it about halfway through. Just as you begin to pull back for another attack Abby's scythe severs what was left cleanly off. The beast reels back in pain, and stumbles. 0 Keep at it. 3 "Go for the leg on the left. I'll go for the right, and I'll make sure I cut cleanly through this time." 0 Electrify it. It makes this rather easy as it jumps at you two again, letting the legs come to you instead of the other way around. Swinging down you saw another leg clean off and see Abby doing the same thing. To add insult to injury, another shot pelts it in the head sending it straight into the dirt just ahead of you. 2 Lets see it try moving with two legs. Finish it off. 0 Make sure its completely immobile first. 1 "So how do we get RID of it once we get it to stop moving?" Walking up to the now pathetic creature you shove the halberd straight into its head again, and start pouring energy into it. Per standard procedure for demon extermination you recite a brief incantation, and release the stored energy directly into the it. It's remaining legs spasm just before the entire thing goes limp. "Well, that was easy." 2 "I'd hate to face to actual thing." 0 "Let's just go." 1 "Do we just leave the body here?" "The actual thing would be much larger, and behind an army." Abby dismisses her scythe, and watches the body burn up. "Though, I'm starting to wonder. It probably wasn't actually testing you. Rather, it's probably going after our little escortee. Why would such a powerful demon take interesting in her?" She ponders this as the car pulls up to you two. "Splendid job," the informant quips. 1 "Right, why is something like him after you?" 0 "Let's hope that was the only one." 2 "I can't believe I'm not getting paid for this. . ." "You only have yourself to blame Mr. Campanella." Arai hands you the rifle from the window, which you quickly drop back into your shadow with Alex. "Let us hope that was the only one then, yes?" The informant turns back to face the windshield as you and Abby climb back into the car. Without a word the driver resumes heading towards the airport. 0 As you inspect the damage, you find out you do indeed have one or two broke ribs. For a projection it had one hell of a kick. Thankfully, due to the wonders of magic they should be fixed in no time. 1 The ride itself was rather short and uneventful from there, and you pull up to the airport without incident. As you leave the car, the informant pulls you over and opens the trunk. Bags. "Seriously?" You ask as stare the two cases of luggage. 0 "Well, look at it this way. You won't have to wait for me to make several trips," she says gesturing to the several bags. In the end you ended up carrying them all to the check-in. 0 Skipping past the entirety of procedures of boarding, you find yourself staring out of the window of the plane, as the stewardess goes through the usual bullshit. Abby's sitting next to you, having forced Alex to accompany Arai in the row behind you. 0 "Oh? Why so antagonistic to Alex now?" 0 "Shut up." 2 SWORD OF THE HUNTER / SESSION 6 / END